You're more than that!
by MissBerlin
Summary: This is what would happen if Odd was pushed to far by rejection, but will Lorelei Neale Occ be able to save him in time.


I stood by I heard Ashley's hand come down across his face, I winced a little.

Ashley started yelling at him. "You're an idiot!" she yelled. I couldn't take it anymore, I stepped out, but I was too late.

Odd ran past me, I knew he was upset, I watched him run off. Anger flared through me I turned around and glared at Ashley.

"Why did you do that!!! He really liked you!" I yelled tears forming in my eyes.

"Now he knows, he was just someone to mess with nothing more. A mere toy." Ashley smirked.

I recoiled at that and punched her face. "Don't you ever call him that you stupid FAKE blonde bitch" I shouted.

"Oh please! You act as if you never thought of a guy like that some point in your life" Ashley said rubbing her cheek.

"No! I never did, and especially not Odd," I began, "he's a sweet guy and you just missed out on a great guy!"

Ashley snorted slightly ticking me off even more. "You sound as if you actually love him" she laughed.

"You never know I might" I shouted turning and darting off into the direction Odd had run.

My name is Lorelei Neale all of my friends call me Lori though. I'm always concerned for Odd, me and him have been friends ever since we met, I'm even a Lyoko ally to.

Odd had been crushing over Ashley(enormously popular blonde girl) for quite a long time, and he had finally planned to ask her out.

That upset me greatly, but I decided to help him since I wanted him to be happy. But this was far from happy, and I felt so bad for it.

It was bad enough that Odd was depressed enough to slit his wrists(For the sake of this one shot he will) now it would just be worse. I've noticed that his cuts have gotten deeper, and that's starting to scare me.

I pulled out my cell phone, it was seven at night. I called Jeremy, trying to pinpoint Odd's location.

"Have I seen Odd," Jeremy repeated, "yeah he came by and asked me to put him into Lyoko for some training."

"And you let him go" I shouted turning off to the factory entrance.

"I didn't see anything wrong with it" Jeremy replied, "why? What's going on?"

"Ashley brutally rejected Odd, and I don't think he's taking it to well" I said entering the elevator.

"Are you on your way here" Jeremy asked. "Yeah, I wanna go in after him" I replied.

"Want me to call the others" Jeremy asked. I shook my head only to remember I was on the phone with him. "No, I don't want to worry them" I said.

"Alright I'll get everything ready for you" Jeremy said. "Thanks" I said closing my phone as the elevator doors opened.

I ran out and down to where Jeremy sat waiting for me. I entered the room and Jeremy motioned me to the scanners.

I gulped and stepped into the scanner with nothing but saving Odd on my mind.

"Scanning Lorelei……. Virtualization." Jeremy announced.

I closed my eyes, _Don't give up Odd!_

* * *

I landed in the forest replica of Lyoko. My outfit changed from my normal blue jeans, white tank top and dark green hoodie, to a dark green tight blouse that shows my belly button and a dark green skirt that stops at my mid thigh, with white stockings that stop a little ways before the skirt.

My burgundy hair was pulled back into a messy braid, and I had a dark green tear drop shaped mark under my left eye.

I held a black long bow(no compound bows) which produced an infinite amount of light arrows.

"This is where Odd asked me to send him" Jeremy said. "I'm a little nervous about going in alone" I said.

"It's alright there's no sign of any monsters near your location" Jeremy said

I nodded, "Any hints at where Odd is?"

"Yeah, he's not far from you, but you need to hurry he's surrounded" Jeremy said a slight urgency in his voice.

"Oh no! What was he thinking" I shouted dashing off.

What Ashley has said was true, I was in love with him. I loved his jokes, his weird taste, his outrageous appetite; I loved everything.

I jumped up and grabbed a hold of the ledge up above me. I was no use to Odd if I charged in, I was a brilliant marksman, no one could beat me.

I could see Odd now, several Krabes and bunches of Hornets surrounded Odd, the worst part was he wasn't fighting back.

I bit my lip and pulled back on the string to my bow, a shimmering light green arrow appeared on the string. I released the string and my arrow flew and injected into a Krabes, blowing it's head off.

All heads turned my way, including Odd's. "L-Lori….." Odd looked completely shocked.

I fired another arrow, that one claimed two Hornets. "Come on Odd, don't let these guy's push you around" I shouted.

Odd looked at his feet and shook his head, "I don't need saving."

I fired three more arrows trying to lower the number of monsters here. "Forget about that bitch Odd, she isn't worth it" I shouted jumping from the ledge.

I landed in the middle of a circle of monsters, "Damn" I hissed. I pulled back my string, several arrows appeared on the string, I did a slight spin releasing the string. Hundreds of arrows flew out around the circle, destroying many of the monsters.

"Odd, what were you thinking" I said walking towards him.

Odd clenched his fists, "I'm not worth the effort Lori, just let me die!"

I gasped and slapped Odd across the face, "No! I won't let you kill yourself!"

Odd stared at me wide eyed. "Please smile," I began putting my hand on his cheek lightly, "be happy, crack a few jokes. I want you to be happy, and give up cutting yourself and being suicidal"

Tears formed in my eyes, "If you would die, my will to live would go with you, and shortly I would follow!"

Odd was speechless, "L-Lori……"

I shook my head, "No Odd, let me finish. Odd………. I love you."

Odd gasped slightly his face growing red, I smiled and blushed. Odd gave me the largest smile he had smiled in a very long time.

"Lori, I love you too" Odd yelled embracing me. I blushed a little more and hugged him back.

Odd began sobbing into my shoulder, I grew concerned. "What's wrong Odd" I asked patting his back lightly.

"I'm so happy…. T-to tell you I love you is all" Odd said drying his eyes, "I've been in love with you forever, but I always saw you with other guys, and you looked like you were so happy. So I let you go, cause I wanted you to be happy."

I gasped slightly, "That's what I was doing. I thought you were happy with all of the others you had, and I knew that was all that mattered."

Odd laughed slightly, "But it turns out that we would be happier together!"

I nodded and took his hand, "Let's go home." Odd nodded and Jeremy got us out.

* * *

I yawned walking down the corridor first thing in the morning about to head to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Lori" Odd called bounding over to me, "Are you going to get something to eat?"

I nodded, "I was hoping to waste some of my first class eating, I hate Math."

Odd laughed, "I'm with you there." I smiled catching a small glance of the bandages on Odd's arms.

"Odd your arms……." He knew what I was thinking.

He shook his head, "I did these before I entered Lyoko, so they'll take a while to heal, but don't worry I haven't even thought about touching a razor blade or anything like that."

I hugged Odd, "I'm glad you're back to normal."

He smiled and hugged me back, "It's good to be back."

I pulled away and kissed his cheek, I heard someone make gagging noises. I looked over to Ashley, my old anger flaring back.

"How could you kiss him, he's so nasty" she stuck her nose up in a prissy fashion.

I smirked a swung an upper cut catching her nose making it bleed. She grasped her nose, "You bitch!"

I glared at Ashley, "No one bad mouths my boyfriend!" Odd smirked to himself after I had said that.

Ashley sneered, "You'll pay for this Neale."

I nodded, "Kay just send me the old receipt for your nose job and I'll pay you back."

Odd cracked up laughing, "That was pretty funny Lori!"

"You think so" I smiled at him. Odd nodded, "Did you mean what you said before?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I won't let anyone bad mouth you." "No I meant at the very end of that sentence" Odd said.

I blushed slightly and nodded, "I-I mean only if you want to….."

Odd smiled widely and leaned forward and kissed my lips briefly, I stood there dumbfound for a moment.

"Nothing would make me happier" Odd smiled. "Okay then, let's go see a movie Friday around seven" I nodded.

Odd nodded as well, "Yeah great idea, wanna bring Yumi and Ulrich with us; it could be a double date."

I shook my head, " Let's just let it be the two of us." I leaned forward and kissed Odd, he kissed me back wrapping his arm around my waist.

Standing here with him I feel like a Guardian Angel, and I know I am. I'm Odd's personal Guardian Angel and that's never going to change.

"Get a room Odd" Ulrich said standing behind his roommate. Odd pulled away from our kiss blushing, "Hey! I don't make unwanted comments when you kiss Yumi!"

Ulrich rolled his eyes, "Sure you don't." I laughed, "But that's the Odd we all know and love."

Ulrich nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad you found someone to pull you from that dark path you were walking down."

Odd smiled widely, "Me too!"

I smiled to myself, I have a feeling that Xana is just waiting to tear our group into pieces. But by now I figure that it's nearly impossible.


End file.
